We Are The Damned
by danielscutebutt
Summary: She was a "goth kid" to everyone at school. But to her friends: Henrietta, Dylan, Evan, and Georgie, she was more. Someone to rant to, a shoulder to lean on, all in a non-conformist way, that is.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it's me, NaidaLove! I'm fucking alive! Not that anyone cared or anything. Anyways, I'm starting a new South Park story. I don't feel like finishing my SP OC story, or my KH story, so I'm writing a new story altogether. It's with the Goth Kids c: Anyways, I started writing this story in a journal some weeks ago, and decided "You know what, I should publish this!" and badda bing badda boom, here it is! Enjoy! R&R and what not!

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch." I muttered. I sat up as slowly as I could, and held my head in my hands. I had the worst hangover in the history of ever. My head pounded like an 808 drum with even the slightest movement.<p>

My mom had came in and woke me up in a very Effie Trinket-esque manner, claiming it was going to be a "big, big day!". I didn't see how it would was going to be different from any other day of my junior year, but whatever. I groaned, cursing my mother and Effie for being all happy and upbeat. I'm not much of a morning person, add a hangover to that and I'm like a walking corpse.

I rolled off my bed, and onto my feet. I was already swaying dangerously just from that, fuck. I took a hesitant step forward, instantly regretting it. The world starting spinning, blurring into random colors. I clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I shuffled to where my wall was, and felt my way out of my room and into the hall. I ended up in the bathroom, where I turned on the lights. I peeked through my lids, only to groan in pain as the lights were too bright. I turned the lights back off, and realized that I could see with them off. I turned the cold knob of my sink on, and splashed my face with water. I sighed in relief, the icy water dulling the pain in my head.

I looked in the mirror, making out my face, which looked like shit. I traced my features with my black polished fingers; my makeup was still on, but was smudged onto my cheeks. I sighed, realizing I must have been extremely drunk, and didn't even clean myself. My pale skin, pale for a person who's naturally tan at least, looked tired. It was covered in a few acne scars too. Frowning, I hopped in the shower, letting the hot water scorch my skin, letting it soak my head, the steam feeling therapeutic. I got out, dried off, and started my morning routine. I felt a bit better, the pain only ebbed slightly.

I shuffled back to my room, being able to walk without dying, and dressed in a simple outfit: A loose burgundy tank top, black leather pants, jacket and boots. I did my makeup, putting on foundation and powder, and then rimming my eyes in thick coal liner that looked cat like.

I grabbed my bag that was covered in buttons a patches, and trudged downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of tea. Scarffing the toast down, and gulping the tea in one go, I made my way the house. Before I even made it out, my mother had attacked me with "I love you"'s and kisses. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, it's just that given the state I was in, her perkiness didn't sit well with me.

I pulled my collar up higher around my neck, trying to make it cover my face. Jesus it was freezing. It was colder than usual in this hick town of South Park. I muttered obscenities to myself as I made my way down the snow rimmed side walk to my bus stop. I was the first one there as usual. I dug out my phone and headphones from my bag, turning my phone's music player on and letting the shuffled songs blare through the headphones.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman came to the bus stop a song or two later. Stan, Kenny and Kyle all greeted me, while Cartman flat out ignored my existence. He's a dick who can't help but fuck with people, but he knows what happens when he messes with me, especially in the mornings. I taught him a really good lesson back in freshman year.

Kenny ended up talking to me, much to my displeasure. I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my pain, but Kenny managed to coax some words out of me. The bus came, and we all practically leaped on it, trying to get out of the bitter cold. I sat down in Stan and I's usual seat. He used to sit with Kyle, but then he and Kenny started dating, so he sat with me to avoid awkwardness.

I leaned my head against the glass of the window and shut my eyes. 'Please don't like Stan complain about Wendy.' I prayed. Wendy was bitchy, and constantly did things to Stan, and who did he complain to?

Me.

I didn't mind usually, I usually didn't care about his girl problems, but I was in too much pain to even think about anything.

I felt the seat sink in next to me as he sat down, and I peered at him. I saw him smirking at me. I glared. He was the reason I had a hangover in the first place. He took me to some basement show in North Park, where I chugged warm beer that tasted like ass crack, and took hits of god-knows-what. It was an alright time, but the result was horrible. Being the designated driver, he didn't drink or get high, so he wasn't bleeding from the ears like I was. I wanted to punch him in the face for making me go party on a Thursday.

A THURSDAY OF ALL DAYS.

I could've said no, but free beer and drugs, I couldn't pass it up.

We rolled into the parking lot of the prison known as Park County High, and we all shuffled of the bus, hurrying to get into the building. I headed to my locker, where 4 figures clad in all black were located.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" was Henrietta's greeting to me.

"Good morning to you too, dear." I muttered.

Evan and Dylan smirked at me. They could tell by how I was huddled up and how squinted my eyes were that I was hungover. I could just feel all the irritating things they were going to do to me.

Henrietta looked at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed, and pulled out my phone. 5 missed calls. Wow, Henrietta is impatient.

"I fell asleep on the bus." Was my excuse.

She nodded, then leaned on one the lockers next to mine, joining Evan and Dylan. Georgie had been fumbling with my lock drowsily, trying hopelessly to open it. I swatted his hands away and opened my locker, stashing my stuff and his in it.

"Benny's?" I asked routinely, already knowing the answer.

We always did this, go to school then drive to Benny's. I had asked what the point was in even going straight to school, but Evan had said that his step mom would follow them to school some days to make sure they actually went before she drove off to work.

We walked out into the student parking lot, not caring if any staff saw us, and got into Henriettea's station wagon. Henriettea got into the driver's seat, with Evan in the passenger seat next to her. I slide into the back, with Georgie next to me, and Dylan sliding in last. Before he even closed the door, she peeled off, in which we glared at her for. Georgie leaned on me,falling asleep immediately. Poor kid was an insomniac, couldn't sleep at night. I leaned into him too, my head making me want to shut my eyes. Eventually my eyes closed, no longer wanting to be seeing the bright sunlight reflecting off the snow outside the window.

* * *

><p>Like it so far? I haven't named my OC yet, lolol. She does resemble me in a way, but she's pretty different personality wise. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! Next chapter will be up tomorrow around the same time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, as promised, the second chapter! I felt like I was all over the place with this chapter, but I hope you'll be able to get it. Also, would anyone mind submitting an OC for this story? I desperately need one, it's crucial for the future of the plot, haha. Anyways, just use my oc form from my last story. I'll put it at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! R&R por favor!

* * *

><p>It hadn't even been two minutes and we were already in the parking lot of Benny's. Dylan shook me and Georgie, telling us to "Get the hell out of the car." An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I slid out the car, dragging Georgie with me. We hurried inside, since the fucking clouds decided it would be a good idea to start hurtling snow at us.<p>

We got in a booth, and waved the waitress over. The same waitress they've known since they were 8, the one I've only known since I was 13. They ordered their usual black coffee, while I asked for a large amount of sugar and creamer. I needed to wake up, and get rid of the pain that had only ebbed slightly in my head. Sugar always made me feel better, until I crashed, and was left to roll around in my bed lethargically. Evan decided to take a jab at me, saying that only conformists used creamer and sugar, and said I was just as bad as the Britney and Justin wannabes at school in a joking manner.

I glared at him, his voice grating my ears and mind, not only making my headache worse, but pissing me off. "Shove it, pansy." I hissed, not in the mood for his foolishness. He smirked, and leaned back into the booth. A drop of water fell off his curly hair from the snow, and onto his nose. Stupid nose, it was pretty big. Stupid Evan, for being a big nosed asshole.

The waitress came and went, dropping off the coffee and my sugar and creamer, which I poured into my coffee into as quickly as possible. I put the warm mug to my lips, sighing deeply as the hot liquid went down my throat, giving me a jolt of heat and energy. I continued nursing my coffee as Henrietta, Dylan, and Evan discussed what we were going to do. South Park didn't have much variety in fun things for teens like us to do.

By the end of the discussion, they ended up agreeing on the usual place: Henrietta's house. I had already finished my coffee, as did Georgie. We already put our money on the table, waiting for them so we could leave. They finished, paid, and we went outside. The snow had let up a little bit, which I was grateful for. "Wait." I said clearly, being able to speak at a normal tone without my head pounding. "I need a smoke."

They looked at each other, and then silently agreed on taking a smoke break before getting into the car. I pulled out my pack, lit one up, and inhaled the sweet menthol smoke. It made my head completely clear, and I smiled to myself. I felt a nudge coming from my right, and looked over. Georgie was poking me, an unlit cigarette between his lips. I frowned, not really caring for him to smoke, but I pulled out my lighter and lit it anyways. He nodded his gratitude, and began taking a long drag.

Dylan came next to me, snatching my cigarette from my lips, taking a drag, then placing it back in between my lips, blowing the smoke in my face. I growled at him, as he smirked at me cuntishly. I finished it, snubbing it out into the ground, the other soon following soon, and we were yet again piling into the car. Henrietta sped dangerously through the empty streets to her house, where we piled out of the car, into her house, and eventually up into her room.

"Sweet Jesus, a bed." I deadpanned, falling onto Henrietta's familiar and ridiculously comfortable bed. Georgie landed next to me, grabbing a pillow, putting it under his head. Henrietta rolled her eyes at us, while she went to join Evan and Dylan on the floor. My head was hanging off the foot of her bed, so I could be included in their conversations. I played with Dylan's red and black hair. The red was still a violent shade, seeing as how Henrietta and I worked our magic on it only two days ago.

Evan pulled out his poetry book, reading a poem he wrote about disemboweling his father with a screw driver. I snorted, knowing he only wrote this to be funny. "You're so cool Evan." I said to him sarcastically when he finished. He shot me a knowing look, and he chuckled slightly. "Whatever Adian, you stupid conformist." I grinned at him. After hanging around them for a year, the use of the word 'conformist' wasn't used to insult people who followed trends anymore. We had grown tired of it, saying that it was "pretty gay" and "foolish" to act like we were better than others because we didn't follow the latest fashion trends. We still used it at times, but never in a manner as it had been.

Whenever we called someone a conformist, they would always say "HEY, aren't you conforming to the 'Goth' stereotype? Doesn't that make you all conformists?" I always found how we conformed to the stereotype as hilarious. Evan always got defensive about it, saying that by conforming to it was in a way, a non-conformist thing, because we conformed to something that other people didn't like. Though he didn't actually think like that then, he only wanted to find an excuse. Now, though, he does think that way, and the only reason we dress this way is out of habit, and the irony was too hilarious to pass up.

We smiled though, and laugh, and make jokes, those are things that we do that aren't labeled as Goth. Though those things didn't happen enough for people to think of us as 'normal'. We didn't dress any different either. We didn't get minds of our own outside of our little "label" during freshman year.

I was thrown out of my thoughts as something was thrown at my head. My head snapped up, and I was face to face with Henrietta, who looked peeved. "What the hell?" I questioned, becoming slightly peeved myself. "I called your name like 5 times again, Aidan." She replied, putting emphasis on my name. I sighed, being reminded about how she repeatedly called me just an hour or two ago. "What do you want?" "Do you have to work at that godforsaken store this weekend?" I groaned. I worked at the Hot Topic in our mall. They rebuilt it after Henrietta and everyone burned it down in fourth grade. I'm sad that I wasn't there to witness it.

"Unfortunately, yes." I let my head fall, looking at the ground. I don't exactly hate the place, they sell merchandise from all my favorite series, and for some bands and artists I like, it's just I always get the "oh-I'm-so-emo-because-I-shop-at-Hot-fucking-Topic" customers. Those posers who act like their lives are depressing, when in reality their just bratty rich kids who want attention. Their lives are nothing like Evan's, whose mom and dad got divorced, both blaming him for it, his mother refusing to take care of him, making him live with a father and step-mother who despise him. Their lives weren't like Dylan's, whose dad walked out the moment his mother uttered the words "I'm pregnant." Their mothers didn't constantly go into random fits of rage and depression. Their mothers didn't constantly kick them out, only to have the police to force them to take them back. They didn't live like Evan and Dylan did, so they didn't really know what pain was. That sounds a bit stereotypical of someone whose been labeled "Goth" for god knows how long, but seriously, that's what their lives were: painful.

"In the morning, right?" Dylan asked in his soft, raspy voice, breaking my stupor. "Y-yeah," I managed to get out. "We can do shit after. I get off at like 2." "Great, we could hang at your place after." Was Evan's two-cents. I nodded my head, humming in agreement. I was glad they liked going to my house and hanging around my mom, unlike Henrietta's whom they despised, including myself, because she was over-bearing and obliviously obnoxious. My mom made us coffee, let them crash at our place when they were wasted. Her hair also resembled Dylan's in color, only the red was more subdued. She also didn't stick around, unless we asked her to.

"Hey Adian," I turned my head to Georgie, who had finally spoken for once. "Yeah?" "Can I stay at your place this weekend?" I frowned. Georgie had been asking me if he could stay over a lot lately, and it started concerning me. "Georgie, you know you don't have to ask. Everything alright?" concerned laced my tone. Everyone else picked up on it, even Georgie himself, and they leaned in, concern lining their faces subtly. "Y-yeah, I just felt like getting out, is all." He replied, seeming to shrink in on himself. This was always his reason. He wasn't one for talking about his feelings, so I didn't push it, not wanting him to cry on me. Not that I've ever seen him cry, or show much emotion at all for that matter. He always seemed bored. If anyone truly fit the Goth stereotype out of our group, he'd have it for personality. "Alright, man, you can come over today if you want y'know." He nodded, and went back to lying down with his eyes closed.

I looked at him, my frown growing deeper. I felt Henrietta, Dylan, and Evan boring holes into my head. I sighed, turning to them. They gave me quizzical looks, asking me to tell them what exactly just happened. I shook my head, and changed the subject. "So, what do you guys feel like fucking up today?"

* * *

><p>Do you guys like her name? It sounds like aye-den. It's spelt funny, I know, but whatever. Anywho, here's the OC form!<p>

**OC Application:**

**Name:**

**Age :**

**Looks ( if you could include a picture/drawing of your character, it would be greatly appreciated ):**

**Personality :**

**Likes :**

**Dislikes :**

**Sexual Orientation :**

**Crushes :**

**Friends :**

**Best Friends :**

**Hometown :**

**Background ( why they moved to South Park, their home life, etc. ) :**

****It would be very appreciated if you submitted one, I'll only pick a few though.

Just so you know, if they're over dramatic or mary-sue/gary-sueish they won't be picked.

Make an OC! Review! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Poop, I haven't updated in a few days. I meant to update the next day, but I got side-tracked. ANYWAYS, here's the new chapter! ENJOY! R&R or some shit! :)

* * *

><p>Somehow, we ended up at the mall. We were sitting on the fountain's edge, looking like gothic statues, not moving or talking to one another. School had let out by the time we got there, so our school mates were there. They were staring at us per usual. "Oh my god, they look so freaky." "They look like vampires or some shit." "Hey, that one girl isn't fat anymore, she looks kinda hot." Well, to say that that caught our attention was an understatement. We all turned in the direction of the person who said it, and found Clyde Donovan and Token Black chatting and occasionally glancing at us.<p>

"Henrietta? Dude, Clyde, are you serious? Didn't know she was your type. I thought you liked girls like Bebe." "Shut up Token, she's gotten hot, y'know? She has really nice curves, and-"Clyde looked up, and noticed our stares. He paled, and briskly walked away, leaving Token in his dust. "Hey, Clyde, what the fuck, wait!" With that, he ran after his friend. It was true what Clyde had said, Henrietta was pretty attractive now. She used to be overweight in elementary school. When I met her in ninth grade she was only chubby. Now she's fully grown into her curves, and with all the corsets and fishnet stocking she wears, she could be defined as "hot". I'd never tell her though, that would be awkward. I don't want her to know I think she can be hot; she would scrutinize me, saying I was only saying it to be "nice" if that's what you would call it.

Evan snorted loudly. "Clyde-fucking-Donovan? Mister line backer, 1.5 GPA, can't pass an Algebra test to save his life, Clyde Donovan, likes you?" He snorted again, and coughed, trying to hide his laughter. Henrietta glared at him. He wasn't calling her ugly or anything, it's just, Clyde of all people? I never thought that would happen.

"Whatever." Was her response, however, under all that pale makeup she wears, I could see the slight tint of pink. I rolled my eyes. She had confided in me some time ago that she liked the big lug. She didn't say 'liked' more like "He's the epitome of perfection, a body built like Adonis and a face like Narcissus."

Evan was shaking with silent laughter still, as I scoffed at him. I got up, "Let's go to the bookstore or some shit." and walked away. Georgie caught up with me, walking ridiculously close to me. He usually didn't do this, which made me even more concerned about what might be bothering him. His eyes kept darting around, like he was looking out for something. I was getting irritated, wanting to just drill him for information right then and there, but I couldn't embarrass him like that. I didn't want all these random fucktards around us to hear his troubles.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, gritting my teeth. This was going to be bothering me until we got to my house. We arrived at the bookstore; Georgie headed to the back, immediately searching for poetry books. I head to the upstairs section, looking for new manga to read. I saw a "Kuroshitsuji" book. _Hmm, Black Butler?_ I thought. I grabbed it, it was the first volume. I already watched the series, but I hadn't actually read the manga. I shrugged, walking down the stairs, heading to the cashier. I paid, and sat down on a bench in front of the store. I began reading, patiently waiting for my friends to get down with their journey for books.

I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice Stan Marsh standing in front of me, waving his had in my face. "Aidan?" He called. I jumped, looking up at him. "Huh? Wha-Stan? What are you doing?" Fucking hell, he would show up randomly when I was hanging out with my "Goth" friends.

"I wanted to talk about that project Mr. Snyder assigned us." He sat next to me. Shit. Fucking shit, man. I forgot all about it, and this wasn't a good time at all. Evan and Henrietta still hated Stan for leaving their group however many grades ago. Dylan and Georgie were indifferent, so if I were only hanging out with them, this would be fine. However, since Evan and Henrietta were here, this was bad; I had forgotten to tell them about how I was going to have to hang around Stan. Hell, they didn't even know I talked to him period; they didn't know we sat together on the bus, or exchanged text messages every once in awhile.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to be an asshole to him, so I caved and started talking about our project. He left before the others got back, which made me sigh in relief. A few moments later, they walked out the bookstore. Evan and Henrietta looked pissed. Oh god, don't tell me they saw me talking to him. They proved my suspicions correct, as Evan asked, "Why the hell were you talking to Marsh?" in a hostile manner. I looked past them, not wanting to look at their faces, into the bookstore.

"We're partners for a project. He saw me, and decided to discuss what we should do for it." I was nervous, though I didn't show it. Shit, if they reacted like this, how the hell would they react if I told them Stan and I were something like friends?

This seemed to calm Henrietta down a bit; however Evan still looked pretty heated. "Don't get all buddy-buddy with that back-stabbing conformist." Evan sneered. I thought we were over that word. "Don't tell me who I can and can't talk to Evan, I have my own fucking mind." I bit back at him. "Just because you're emotionally scarred from shit that happened when you were in **fourth grade **doesn't mean that you can push that stupid grudge on me, and hinder me from having other friends."

This took him by surprise. Hell, it took them all by surprise. Evan's face was a mix of shock, hurt, and rage. He stormed off, probably heading to one of the bathrooms. Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose, following after Evan probably to calm him down. Henrietta crossed her arms, giving me a look that said I crossed the line. Georgie just took Stan's previous seat beside me, leaning on my shoulder casually.

I looked at Henrietta "Don't give me that look dammit. It's not my fault that he let that comment get to him." She shook her head, and sat on my other side. I admit, I felt guilty that I hurt his feelings, but only a little bit. I didn't regret what I had said though, because I was tired of his unnecessary hatred towards a person who didn't deserve it.

Dylan and Evan eventually came back, and then we decided to go to my house, -since my mom cooked food- because we were starving. Evan didn't look me in the eye once as we drove over to my house. When we arrived, my mom had dinner on the table, and we ate. Henrietta drove Dylan and Evan home, then went home herself after we were done, leaving only Georgie and I.

"Ma, Georgie's staying for the weekend again." I called out to my mom as Georgie helped me clean the dishes.

"Again? Well, it's fine Georgie; do you have your clothes?" I heard the worried tone in my mom's voice. She loved Georgie like her own kid, and it worried her too that he had been staying here lately.

He shook his head no. "We're gonna go swing by his place to get some." I stated, washing the last dish. As he finished up with the drying, I went and grabbed the keys to my mom's truck. We headed to the car, and drove in silence as we drove to his house. He seemed to fidget around more and more as we approached his house.

I parked in front of his house, turned the car off, and looked over at him. He was still sitting there, fidgeting, like he didn't want to go in. "All right, what the fuck Georgie." I said to him, my voice coming out angrier then I had intended.

He looked at me in surprise. "N-nothing.' He said, in that little voice of his. "Yes there is, now fucking tell me." "I just wanna hurry up and get back to your place." He whispered, looking away from me. What the hell.

"Al…..right." I said, confusion and suspicion filling me. What is going on? I got out the car, as did he, and we made our way over to his front door. It was unlocked. We walked in, and it was dark. Strange. We walked up to his room, and I sat on his bed, as he packed his bag with more clothes than necessary and a little bit too fast to not be suspicious.

Suddenly, there was banging downstairs. I looked at the door, completely confused now. "Geor-" I said, but the look on his voice pulled me up short. He looked terrified. He zipped up his bag, and grabbed my hand. He dragged me down the stairs, and almost reached the door knob to the front door, until a deep voice stopped him.

"GEORGIE, THERE YOU ARE!" the voice slurred, the person obviously drunk. Georgie froze, his body going rigid. "I've been looking for you everywhere, kiddo!" The person appeared, revealing himself to be Georgie's dad. He stumbled towards us, holding his hand out to Georgie. "We haven't done anything _special_ in awhile." He said. The way he said special made my skin crawl.

He got closer and closer, until his hand finally touched Georgie's shoulder. He was trembling now, quaking like a fucking leaf.

His father put his face close to his ear and whispered, "Let's do something _now_."

* * *

><p>FINALLY, WE KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH GEORGIE.<p>

If you don't understand it, then, well, poop.

Oh yes, a life update, something cool happened to me!

I have a job now! I'm a part-timer, seeing as I have school and what not, but I don't believe it'll harm my updating schedule, so yeah, awesome!

xoxo,

Naida


	4. Chapter 4

I used some OCs in this chapter c: ENJOY, R&R or some shit!

* * *

><p>I don't know what came over me, but all I knew was that my hand was throbbing, and Georgie's dad was on the floor, clutching the side of his face. He sat up, still holding his jaw. He looked at me with a burning intensity, and a growl rumbled out of his mouth.<p>

"You little bitch, that fucking hurt!" Well, no shit Sherlock.

He struggled to get up, but was still too sloppily drunk to function properly. Georgie was trying his hardest to drag me out of the house now. "Adian, please, we have to go!" I've never heard his voice reach such a loud volume, or the amount of desperation and fear that saturated it.

I shrugged his hands off of me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and called the police. He kept begging me, but I had to call the police. Whatever the hell he had been doing to Georgie was illegal, and I was going to make sure he was put away.

"911, what's your emergency?" the lady on the line asked me.

"Um, I don't know how to say this properly, but I believe that my friend's father has been molesting and abusing him." I said into the phone, looking at Georgie. He went silent, his face draining of the little color that it had. I hit it right on the head.

The lady said she was sending police over, and told us to get out of the house, before anything happened. I hung up, and began to head for the door with Georgie, when I felt a hand grab my ankle.

It pulled me down harshly, and I hit the floor hard. Georgie turned around sharply, his eyes widening in pure terror.

The hand dragged me, as I clawed at the carpeted floor. I began to kick at Georgie's father, struggling to get free. He somehow got a hold of my hair, jerking my head back roughly. I was yelling, cursing him, telling him to set me free, when I felt an explosion of pain on the back of my head. I saw white. He let me go, and I fell to the floor.

That's when I heard Georgie scream. He was pleading, telling his father to let him go. I heard punches, the ripping of clothes. I wanted to protect Georgie, but I couldn't see, the pain was blinding me.

I heard the familiar sounds of sirens coming from the open door, as the tires crunched up the gravel driveway. I heard mean shouting, I heard the sound of feet pounding out the doorway, and then I heard gunshots.

I awoke with a start, unaware that I had fallen asleep in the first place. I looked around, the rooms walls were white, and blinding. I squinted, and wrinkled my nose, the familiar scent of antiseptic filling me nose. I was in a hospital. _What am I doing here?_ I thought to myself. The memories quickly flooded my mind, and I got out my bed.

"Georgie? Georgie!" My voice was hoarse. I tried stepping away from my bed, but a tug in my arm stopped me. I looked down, there were tubes sticking out from my arm. I tried to rip them out, so I could find Georgie, until a familiar voice stopped me.

"I see you've hurt yourself again, huh, Adian?" the teasing voice called out to me. I spun around quickly-big mistake. I wobbled, and tripped over my own feet, but was caught. I looked up as the world stopped spinning, to be greeted by the Cheshire grin of Feline Aviles.

"Fe-feline? What are you doing here? Matter of fact, what the hell am I doing here? Where the fuck is Georgie?" my mouth bubbled out the words like a motor-boat.

"Hold up, one at a time chica," she replied, leading me back to my bed. "Georgie's fine, he's right over there." I followed her extended finger, to a curtain. He must've been on the other side.

"Is he alright, I gotta-" I tried getting out of the bed, but she only pushed me down.

"He's sleeping, let the kid sleep, yesterday was pretty stressful for him." She said, as I squirmed, trying to get back up.

That made me freeze. "Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday, what's today?"

"Obviously Saturday dipshit." She smirked, but soon her face softened. A small smile played on her lips, as her eyes filled with sadness.

"That jackass hit you pretty hard, I think he gave you a concussion. You've got some sick stitching on the back of that noggin of yours."

My hand immediately shot to the back of my head, only to flinch away as I winced. She was right. I felt the stitch, it wasn't large, but it was sore.

"What….what happened, after I passed out, or whatever." I said quietly, realizing how loud I had been.

Feline's face turned hard. She began to tell me of how she heard the sirens and went outside-she lives next door to Georgie-to see what the fuss was about. She saw Georgie's dad run out of the house in his drunken stupor, stumbling, and almost landing face first in the snow. She heard Georgie's cries as he told me to wake up. She witnessed Georgie's dad attacking the officer who tried to apprehend him, and she saw him get shot.

He wasn't dead, but he was incarcerated. That made the heaviness in my chest feel a bit lighter. A bit.

I pondered this for awhile. How did Georgie's mom not know about this? She fucking lived with them. Then again, she was the breadwinner in the home. She worked 3 jobs, and was gone everyday of the week, often working late, not getting home until the next morning.

"Adian…." Feline said softly, making me look in her direction. "What happened, before all that shit went down? I mean, how did shit get that out of control?"

I sighed, and reenacted the tale of how we went to house to get his clothes, and ended up in the clutches of his pedophile father. I also told her about the police call.

She nodded when I finished. We sat there in silence, until a small whimper broke it. Our heads snapped in the direction of the curtain. Georgie.

Feline stood, and walked over to the curtain, pulling it back to reveal Georgie, who was curled up in a ball shaking violently. He was crying.

Feline comforted him, telling him it was alright, but he shrugged her off. He called out my name. "I'm here Georgie." I replied, and then he spouted apologies.

Anger bubbled up in me. He kept saying it was his fault. I wanted to go and punch his father in the jaw again, only more than once. How dare he do things to Georgie?

A nurse walked in, carrying in a clipboard. "Oh, you're all awake!" She noticed Georgie's sobbing, and her face turned grave. She walked over to him, and began to sooth him. She seemed a lot like Georgie's mom, before she had to provide for the family, since her husband turned into a deadbeat bastard. The only difference was her light brown hair, and grass green eyes, so unlike Georgie's mother, who had black hair and storm gray eyes.

Seeming to see the resemblance in personality as well, Georgie's sobs began to evaporate, until all I heard was his soft snores.

The woman turned to me. "Adian dear, I'm your nurse, Kayla Johnson. Are you dizzy, is anything bothering you?"

She smiled at me, her eyes crinkling at the sides, much like my mother's. They must've been around the same age.

"Well, besides my throbbing head, dizziness, and fear for my friend, I'm perfectly fine." I said, my voice taking on a monotone.

She chuckled at my sarcasm. "Well, you and your friend are most likely going home. Your mother's are in the lobby waiting for you. I'll go get the doctor so you can get going." She gave me one last smile, before gliding out the door, and to god knows where.

Feline made her exit as well, saying she had to head to work. She was covering my shift at work, seeing as I was incapacitated. The doctor came and went, saying we were free to go. Our mothers' clung to us for dear life when they saw us come around the corner with the nurse. Their eyes were puffy and red, and they sniffled every 5 seconds.

The nurse left, flashing us a smile, and waving goodbye. My mom had apparently took my car, how she did, I don't know, and Georgie's mother rushed from work with her's. Georgie still rode with us, his mother wanted him to stay with us; she had to head back to work and was afraid to leave him alone.

When we arrived home, my mother ordered Georgie and I to my room, for bed rest. We changed into pajamas, and lay on my bed, watching TV. I would occasionally glance over at him, taking in the injuries he sustained from whatever his father had done to him. He had several purple marks on arms, and a few on his neck, which I could immediately guess what had caused them. The thought made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He also had a bandage on his cheek, from what, I didn't ask.

He snuggled close to me. We watched TV until we both slowly drifted to sleep. Not a peaceful one at the least.

* * *

><p>lolol, my chapters don't come out how I want them anymore, so fuck it. I used BabylonianRider's OC Feline and Tlephin's OC's mom, lolol. Her name is Kayla Johnson, and she's Benjamin's mommy.<p>

YES. FOR BROTHERHOOD AND JUSTICE.

kthnxbai,

R&R or some shit.

xoxo,

Naida


	5. Chapter 5

I took forever, I know . over a whole goddamn month! I've been working, preparing for an AP exam I took last Thursday, and practically being a bum. I did a project today to, so NYEH! SUE ME. I don't like the beginning of this chapter, but the ending was rather nice, I guess. Ah, anyways, ENJOY.

* * *

><p>A week passed before Georgie and I went back to school. Everyone in the entire hick town had heard about our little 'mishap' with Georgie's dad. The first few days were grating, as people would point at us and whisper. Not that that was unusual, it happened everyday and didn't bother me, but the things they were saying did.<p>

"Oh my god, did you hear about that little goth kid and Adian? I heard that his dad attacked her!"

"I heard his dad used to rape him!"

"No wonder the kid is a fag, he's been taking it up the tt for god knows how long." That last one made me lose it.

I had been in US History, when some jocky douche had spouted that garbage out of his mouth. I slammed my palms on my desk and shot out of my seat. Everyone had turned to look at me, their eyes wide with a mix of confusion, fear, or agitation.

I strode over to the bastard's desk and grabbed him by his collar. Before I spoke, I shook him for good measure. "I swear to fucking god that if you ever insult Georgie ever fucking again, I will kick your ass so fucking bad, that your hell-bound descendants will feel it 2,000 years from now. I'm not afraid of practically killing you, you slimy piece of shit." I whispered in a deep, threatening tone.

After that, everyone stopped talking about it. Or at least stopped whenever they saw me.

I was walking in the hall, still sulking about that guy's comment even though it had happened the previous day, when I bumped into someone. I fell flat onto my back, a body landing on top of mine soon after. I moaned in pain, and tried to sit up. The body actually wasn't too heavy, so I succeeded.

The person rolled off of me, and ended up landing next to me with a quiet "oh fuck". I looked-more like glared- at the person. The person was relatively small, smaller than me at least. Their hair was a mess, looking as if they had just woken up. It was a dark brown with terribly done blue ends. They were of a tan skin tone too. They groaned, and pushed themselves up.

The person was a boy, or a very androgynous girl, and was of Asian descent. The boy, as I decided to deem them, had sunken hazel eyes that were squinted as they tried to gather his surroundings. He looked at me, and rubbed his head, in a somewhat sheepish manner.

"Sorry, dude." He said in a soft voice, sounding as if he didn't use it often. Seemed like it anyways, the kid looked like a loner of some sort.

I sighed, my bad evaporating at the sight of him. He kinda reminded me of Dylan, the way they talked in soft voices. "No problem, man, it's cool." I heaved myself up, and dusted myself off. I grabbed the boy's arm and helped him up. More like yanked though, he was extremely light. He almost fell over again from the force of my tug, but I caught him in an awkward hug.

He stepped back quickly and muttered a "thanks". "No problem, but I'm sorry for running in to you, I'm having a crap day." I replied, sighing.

He looked at me quizzically. "Ah," he said quietly, nodding in understanding. I raised an eyebrow. "You're the girl how yelled at that one guy yesterday."  
>I frowned. Oh great. "I guess that was cool." He said in a small voice. I was dumbfounded, and he walked away, as I looked after him.<p>

_The fuck?_ I thought to myself. I turned around, and started walking again, until I bumped into someone again. This time I didn't fall over, but I stumbled, so the person wrapped their arms around me to keep me from falling. "Oh, what the fuck man! First that kid and now this?" I shrieked, as the person let me go.

I stormed by the person, my temper flaring to an all time high. I heard the person chuckle and say "Nice to meet you too." The person, who I could now tell was a boy, called "Hey, Kuran, wait up!" in an energetic voice. His echoing footsteps faded as I stomped to the back of the school. I threw the doors open and sat in my usual spot.

Henrietta, Evan and Dylan gazed at me. I brought my knees to my chest and sat with my back to them. I could feel their eyes boring holes into my back. They may not have showed it, but they were worried about me and Georgie, in their own, strange ways. Evan would walk closer to me, Dylan's arm would be wrapped around Georgie's shoulders protectively, and Henrietta would glance at us every five seconds though her rearview mirror whenever we went out.

Georgie was curled up on his side on the blanket next to me, and would shiver every so often. If the guys thought I was in bad shape, then Georgie was a train wreck. He was paler than usual, and didn't wear makeup. His eyes had grown horrible dark circles, and they held a dead look. His cheeks were sallow, and his body was thinner.

I frowned at his shivering form, my eyebrows knitting in concern. I released my arms and leaned closer to him. I saw his face in full, and noticed he was asleep. I could pick up his soft snoring with the occasional sniffle. My eyebrows knitted together, my frown deepened; it had only been a week, right? How did he get in such a condition? He had gone home after two days; didn't his mother take off to look after him?

He stirred, curling up more in an attempt to get more warmth. I sighed, and pulled him gently into my lap, wrapping my arms around him. He sighed, and snuggled closer, and his snoring started once again. I sighed, agitated. Life just wasn't looking out for the kid.

"Hey, Evan. Light me one, would ya?" I asked, not bothering to turn around to look at him. Or any of them for that matter; I knew how their faces were going to look. I heard shuffling, the clink of a lighter, and the inhaling of sweet smoke. I heard Evan stand from his spot on the stairs, and then the crunch of his boots on the snow as he delivered my cigarette. He put it between my lips for me and returned to his seat.

I inhaled slowly, savoring the taste, and exhaled, grabbing the cigarette between my fingers, letting the smoke dance in my face. I watched as the smoke disappeared, entranced by it. I didn't notice the bell when it rung to release us from school, I didn't notice when Dylan had to tear Georgie from my arms so he could carry Georgie to the car. I didn't notice when Dylan scooped me up into his arms so he could carry me to the car as well. I didn't notice when we arrived at my house, or when they had to take Georgie and me in. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep.

I was numb. Seeing Georgie like that, cold, sickly, I couldn't take it. I shut down. When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I glanced to my side, seeing Georgie curled up on his side, under the covers. He was shivering, even though he was extremely close to me, and was in thick pajamas that someone must've slipped on him while we slept.

I looked at him for a long while, before a tear slipped down my cheek. I curled into a ball, hugging my knees, and sobbed. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take it any longer, I couldn't be strong anymore. I was broken.

* * *

><p>Two new OC's, woo~ Tlephin's other OC's Kuran and Benjamin, though Ben's name is never mentioned. You can guess who he is though (no, he's not the asshole jock). I started watching South Park again, which sparked my creativity, and made me write this. Even if it's crap. KTHNXBAI.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'M ALIVE. Yes, yes, it's been a year since I've written anything for this story, I know. I honestly lost interest in it. I'm not really sorry, because I can't help if a story doesn't strike me as fun to write. But anywho, here you are, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. I was still in the sitting position I was in while I was crying the previous night. I stretched, wincing as my sore joints popped. I looked to the other side of the bed, where Georgie was still curled up. I guess the guys didn't even attempt to take him to his house yesterday. Not that I minded, I actually wanted him to be with me. His mother apparently wasn't keeping him in good health.<p>

I slipped out of my bed as silently and with as minimal movement as I could manage. Once I was on my feet, I grabbed my phone and shuffled to the bathroom. It was around five in the morning. My mother was probably still asleep.

I turned the shower on to the hottest setting, and stood under it. I let it wash over me like rain. After about what seemed like years, I shut the water off. I did my morning ritual, wrapped my towel around my body and made my way back to my room.

I walked into my room to see Georgie still asleep. I checked my phone to see it was six o'clock. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to wake him up soon so he could get ready for school too. I went ahead and got dressed; putting on some severely ripped black jeans with red floral print tights under them. I put on a bra and woke Georgie up.

"Hey, Georgie," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up; you have to get ready to go to that hell hole." He groaned and rolled onto his back. He slowly peeled his eyes open, and squinted at me. He looked ridiculous, his eyes looking gross and crusty. I snorted, and walked away. "Get your ass up man; if I have to go you do too."

I heard him sigh, as the bed creaked as he shifted. I heard him shuffle out my bedroom and a few seconds later I heard the bathroom door close. I continued getting dressed, putting on a silk black button up, and tying a skinny red tie around my neck. I slipped on black dress shoes as well. I looked at myself in my mirror, deciding I looked decent enough for life. I tied my hair in a bun, and went to lay back down, patiently waiting for my little friend to hurry up and get finished getting ready.

My body was so sore. My head pounded like an 808 yet again, and this time I wasn't hung over. It seemed like a pattern now a days; feeling numb one night then feeling pain the next, and I was getting sick of it. I groaned, and shut my eyes.

Apparently I had actually fallen back asleep, because after what felt like seconds, my eyes flew open as I felt something poking my side. The poking came from Georgie, who was sitting beside me. "Wake up Aidan, we have to go to that "hell hole"." I smirked at him; his voice was its usual monotone as he mocked me. I rubbed my eyes, and then actually looked at him. He was wearing makeup, his face was still ridiculously pale and sickly looking, but he was wearing makeup; eyeliner. That was a sign that he was feeling the least bit better. I got off my bed and stretched, feeling my aching muscles scream in protest. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, Georgie falling suit. My mom made us coffee and a couple of cinnamon rolls. She didn't say a word, instead offering us warm smiles. She placed the coffee and the sugary breads in front of us. I drank my coffee and scarffed my roll down. I didn't realize how starving I was. I looked over at Georgie to find that he was done as well, apparently he was just as food deprived as I was.

After bidding my mother a goodbye, we walked out of my house. Henrietta's car was pulling down the street as we made it to the sidewalk, and we hopped in after she screeched to a stop. Evan was in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Dylan was in the back, his head pressed to the neckrest of Henrietta's seat. After shutting the door, I noticed the atmosphere of the vehicle. It was off. Our three friends seemed distraught. _It must have been about last night._ I thought, letting out a sharp breath through my nose. I put my earbuds in, hitting shuffle on my phone's music player so I could block out the car's uncomfortable silence.

I was actually relieved to see the school as we pulled up. It was so odd that I had to do a doubletake on my own thoughts. As Henrietta parked and we all piled out, the atmosphere of our little group hadn't changed. Henrietta had a deep scowl etched on her face, and so did Evan. Dylan shifted uncomfortably as we stood around the car. Georgie was off in his own little world as usual, gazing off into the distance looking at god knows what.

I snapped, "Okay, seriously, what the fuck is up. I don't like this awkward silent bullshit." I couldn't take it anymore. Usually we were silent, or ranting, or doing some other shit, but it was always comfortable. I waited for someone to answer me, but no one did. Henrietta's scowl turned into a concerned frown, as did Evan's. Dylan still shifted uncomfortably, grabbing onto his arm to keep himself still. Georgie by this time had snapped out of his usual trance like state and looked at me.

I tapped my foot, waiting for someone to answer me. The wind blew harshly around us, sending my tie and Henrietta's dress spiraling around in a dance. I hugged myself, shivering. I mumbled a 'whatever' to all of them, turning on my heel and heading into the school in search of some type of warmth. When I entered the school I sighed in content, but that was cut short immediately as I bumped into someone. I wanted to rip my hair out; why did I have to keep running into people. I looked up, glaring at the person. Said person happened to be Kenny McCormick, my friends' –could I even call them that at the moment?- "enemies".

"Hey Adian! Oh hey, wow, what's wrong?" His happy smile quickly took a one-eighty as he looked upon my face. I internally cringed, had I been wearing my emotions so clearly on my face? "Nothing Kenny, I'm fine." I said quickly, relaxing my face back into its usual emptiness. "Are you positive? Look, I know we aren't the closest of all people, but you can tell me what's wrong if you want to." I looked up at him, my eyebrows quirked in a confused manner; he actually cared? Even though my friends treated him like shit, he cared? He placed a slip of paper in my hand. "Here, it's my number. If you ever need to talk, I'll be waiting for your call, er text, whatever." He shuffled away awkwardly, waving goodbye.

I stood there dumbstruck, _What in the fuck_, I thought to myself, as I forced my legs to carry me to my locker in a robotic manner. Did that really happen? I felt so off, putting my bag away, replacing it with textbooks. I was in a trance, as I somehow ended up in my first period, in my seat, with all my materials out. I jumped in my chair, and I looked around; was I really in class? People walked by me, giving me odd looks. Kyle Broflovski walked in, and surprise colored his face as he made eye contact with me, but was replaced with a smile just as quickly; I bet he was happy that I actually came; maybe he thought I wanted to learn. Fucking dick.

Soon the teacher walked in, giving me that same reaction as my classmates. I sighed, slumping in the chair, tapping my pencil rapidly. I wondered what my friends were doing; were they at the back of the school smoking, waiting for me to come? Was Georgie fine without me? The bell rang to signal the start of class, and the teacher began his lesson. I sat up straight in my desk, placing my face in my hands, and half listened to what he had to say.

* * *

><p>EDIT (July 1, 2012): I realized I made a mistake while rereading this chapter by making Stan give Aidan his number, though in a previous one I mentioned that they would occasionally exchange texts, so I changed Stan to Kenny. It doesn't have that much significance to the plot (or does it?) but I changed it anyways.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Back with an update! Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, but trust me, it will in later chapters! Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

><p>The day moved by slowly as I went to class after class. I hadn't seen my friends since we arrived at school. I huffed in agitation at the thought of them; I wasn't upset with them anymore, it was more that I was upset with myself. I shouldn't have ditched them like that; I should've at least stayed and tried to coax out their worries. I sighed, knowing that at lunch I would have to face them. I was in the hallway, slowly making my way to my locker to get my things for my next class. I sighed deeply as I opened my locker, exchanging my books for other ones.<p>

"Hey! You're that girl I bumped into the other day!" a voice called out behind me. I shut my locker and turned in its direction. When I turned I was face to face with a chest. I looked up to see a large grin on the face of some boy. He had short light brown hair and fierce eyes the color of hazel. He wasn't the most attractive thing in the world, nor the most hideous; he fell right into the middle.

I just stared up at the boy, who was smiling as if the world was made out of sunshine and rainbows. I had seen him a few times before- what was his name, Barry? Benito?

"Sorry about the other day, I was pretty out of it! I was looking for my friend Kuran, and then BLAM, you appeared! You were okay right? I didn't hurt you or anything? Oh by the way, my name's Benjamin Johnson, but people call me Ben-" Ah. Ben. Ben Johnson. His mother was my usual nurse. "-I'm on the basketball team! Hey, I've seen you around before, hanging out with-" I held up my hand to him. Boy, did this guy talk a lot, he seemed so happy too. A little too happy. Usually I would have already left, but given my current state I stayed and listened to him, too lazy too leave, though I regretted that decision.

"Hey, Ben, thanks. It's okay that you bumped into me. Sorry about yelling at you though. Now, I'd best be off to class. Goodbye." I said in a quiet voice that held no emotion, and began to walk off.

"H-hey! Can I at least get your name!" He called after me in a slightly confused voice. I turned to him, annoyance starting to fill me. "It's Aidan." I said loudly enough for him to hear, continuing to my next class.

'Well that was odd.' I thought to myself as I sat in my usual seat in Mr. Snyder's class. Wait, Mr. Snyder! Stan and I had a project for this class. I had been out for a week and we still hadn't discussed anything! He probably texted me about while I was MIA but I was so out of it that I hadn't bothered to check my phone. I laid my head down and had to restrain myself from banging my head repeatedly on the desk; I already had enough enough attention from being in the room period, why attract more?

I sighed deeply through my nose, the sound of students bustling about started to irritate me. Someone walked past me, taking the seat directly to my right. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I raised my head slowly. I turned, and my eyes laid upon Stan. Great.

"Hey, Aidan, are you okay? You didn't reply to me at all last week, but I guess it makes sense because you were out from, well, you know." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Poor kid. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling bad that I had practically ignored him. "Sorry Stan, I was literally out of it." I felt his hand land on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. I looked at him, and he smiled. I wanted to smile back, but I just gave him a nod, and we dived into a discussion about what we should do for our English teacher's project.

Class ended, and we had came to an agreement; we were supposed to make a ten minute reenactment of any novel of our choosing (granted that we both read it and could give typed summaries) and we both decided to do The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. As I gathered my stuff and headed towards the door, Stan stopped me. "Hey, we could start today if you want. I me an, we've both already read the book, which means we can start planning and shit. We have a while until it's due, but it'd be better if we started soon, because I know no one else has." I snorted at him. "Kyle rubbing off on you much, meathead? But alright, we can go to my house if you want; I have a camera we could use and my mom wouldn't mind." Stan smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically. "We can start after football practice ends. I'll leave early and meet you at your hou-" "No, I think I'll just wait for you on the bleachers." I said, shocking myself and Stan. "Oh, okay." He replied, unsure of how to take what I said. "I guess I'll see you then?" He smiled awkwardly, and waved as he went to find his friends for lunch. I waved back, smiling. I froze, shocked at myself once again. I was...smiling? At STAN no less? What was wrong with me?

As I walked to my locker again to put my things up I tried to shake off this weird feeling. I started to feel all giddy, knowing that I was going to hang out with Stan, and I was eager to. I've hung out with him before, played games at his house, partied, it was so strange. I put my things away and immediately went to the back of the school, finding Henrietta, Ethan, Dylan, and Georgie in their usual spots, smoking. They all turned to me, shock taking over their faces. I sat in my usual spot next to Georgie, bringing my knees up to my chest. The air filled with tension, and I couldn't help but bury my faces in between my knees to get away from the awkwardness.

"Aidan." I cringed at the soft voice that could only be recognized as Dylan's. I didn't make a move to look at any of them. "Aidan, look at me." Dylan said exasperatedly, his voice rising a bit in volume. I slowly lifted my head, looking him in the eye. It all felt awkward and foreign, not at all like how it usually felt. "Aidan we're...we're sorry, y'know, about the whole not telling you how worried we were thing." I looked away then, not able to look him in the eye anymore. "Look, we're just worried about how you've been acting lately-" Wait, what? How had I been acting lately? "-ever since that thing with Georgie's dad. I mean, Georgie was in pretty bad shape, but he's a lot better now, but you, you were practically dead." I looked at Dylan in confusion; what did he mean? Georgie was still in pretty bad shape, given though he was a little better, but I was in better shape than he was.

"Aidan, you didn't talk for a whole week. Georgie even said so. That whole week you guys were out of school, you didn't say a word, not even after Georgie left. We visited, but even then you didn't say anything, it was like you weren't even there." Henrietta said, the concern dripping off her words. They had visited? I didn't remember any of this. I knew I was pretty out of it, but I was sure I could remember them physically _being _there.

"Yeah dude, your mom seemed pretty worried. She kept calling us asking if we could come over to help you out, Georgie too. He was so upset that you wouldn't talk, he couldn't sleep." Ethan added. Is that why he had such large bags under his eyes? It wasn't because he was still upset over his dad or that his mom wasn't taking care of him, it was because of...me?

I felt a hand grip the sleeve of my shirt, and I turned to see Georgie, looking considerably better, look at me, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Aidan...are you okay?" he asked, his voice at a higher volume than normal. I didn't understand anything they were saying, I don't remember this state of not speaking they were speaking of, I didn't remember – and then it hit me. All the thoughts I had from that week hit me like a truck. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, and my eyes pricked with tears. I remembered, I remembered why and I didn't talk, what made me not want to talk. I started bawling.

* * *

><p>Yeah, see, no sense was made of this chapter, but seriously trust me!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah idk either, enjoy though. R&R!

* * *

><p>"<em>Get your ass back here woman, I wasn't fucking finished!" she covered her ears. This didn't usually occur so frequently. She heard her mother scream, but she could only curl into herself more, squeezing her eyes shut so hard hoping that it would cause the images that appeared behind her lids to dissolve. She was in her closet, hoping to God that he wouldn't come into her room. She heard banging, glass breaking, and her father's voice raising to unbelievable volumes. She was shaking, absolutely petrified. She heard her mother begging, pleading. She heard skin connect with skin, she heard her mother's cries. She began to cry with her, unable to hold back the sobs anymore. She heard something hit her bedroom dorm, and she had to cover her mouth to conceal the fright-filled shriek she almost let out. She peeked through the crack in her closet door, the banging intensified. She could see her door shaking, her mother's cries becoming louder. She saw her door cracking, and eventually it broke, her mother's body falling through it. She was bloodied and battered, limp and broken. Her clothes were ripped, exposing body parts that shouldn't have been. Her father stepped through the hole that he had created; he was nude. He leaned down, picking his wife up by her neck. He threw her limp body onto the bed, quickly mounting her. She began to squirm weakly, wailing loudly. He began hitting her, silencing her. Aidan could do nothing, as she tore her eyes from the sight, sobbing, hearing his grunts no matter how much she tried to block it out.<em>

I told them, I told them everything. I couldn't stop crying; the sobs making me sentences break, my hiccuping causing me to leave out words. They looked at me, various looks crossing their faces. Dylan looked absolutely horrified, Henrietta was livid, Evan looked ready to kill, and Georgie, little Georgie, looked at me with such understanding. He knew what all of that felt, knew how it looked. He understood perfectly, better than I did.

They were silent after I was done, my sobs the only noise breaking the tense silence. Georgie had put his hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles into it. The bell had rang to signal the end of lunch, but none of us made a move, my tears didn't stop. Another bell rang signaling the next class, but I hadn't stopped. It took two full class periods until I could calm down. I was reduced to a sniveling mess. "I can take you home, if you want me to." Henrietta offered, speaking slowly. I shook my head no, I still had to do that project with Stan. We sat there the rest of the day in silence, smoking. Each of them offered me a cigarette whenever I finished one; they were gestures that showed comfort. The final bell rang, and we all stood. We entered the building, heading towards my locker. We walked by Stan, who looked as if he was going to greet me, but he stopped. I must have looked like a train wreck. Evan and Henrietta glared at him, not out of malice (maybe just a little), but to tell him to back off. I grabbed my shit out of my locker, leaning on it after closing it. "We're gonna go get some coffee and then go to Henrietta's house...are you coming?" Evan asked, seeming unsure of my answer. Usually I would have said yes, but seeing the state I was in made him question. "N-no." I sniffled out. "I have a project to do, and I think I just want to lie down." They all nodded, hugging me to say goodbye. We usually didn't have much physical contact, but I accepted it. They departed then, leaving me at my locker. I turned in the other direction, making my way towards the football field.

I stopped by one of the bathrooms, wanting to assess my face. When I walked in, Wendy and Bebe were there, gossiping and giggling loudly. They looked in my direction when they heard the door open, their faces taking on confused looks at my appearance. I wanted to roll my eyes; I'm sure they've seen a girl with fucked up makeup from crying before, seeing as they both cried about boys and whatever else constantly. I ignored them, heading straight to a sink. I looked at my face in the mirror; I looked like shit. I groaned inwardly, tracing my face with my fingers; my makeup had smudged all the way down to my cheeks. I turned the sink on, leaning down and began to wash the makeup off my face. They began talking again, ignoring me. "Can you believe it, Stan still hasn't texted me back!" Wendy practically shrieked. I wanted to laugh; of course he hadn't, you dumped him, idiot. "That is like so rude! He should be BEGGING you to take him back! He knows he can't do any better!" Bebe said, supporting her friend. "I know right?! Who does he think he is?!" Apparently they didn't use to be this, this dumb. Wendy used to be sweet or some shit like that, but now she was just a catty bimbo. What a sad thing. I snorted loudly as I reached for some paper towels and dried my face. I stood back up, sighing in relief, the make up having been cleared from my face. I quickly existed after I was finished, feeling the eyes of those two idiots boring into my back. I could just feel the judging they were doing ooze all over the place.

I made my way to football field, heading straight for the bleachers. I sat down, shivering violently as my butt hit the cold metal. I took my bag off, setting it next to my feet. I peered at the football team, spotting Stan among them. I leaned forward, placing my face in my hands. I was so preoccupied with watching him that I didn't take notice to a person taking a seat beside me. "Duuuuuuuuuude." a voice said, startling me. I turned to the person wide-eyed. "Feline, dude, you know I hate when people do shit like that." annoyance laced my voice. She turned to me slowly, locking our gazes. Her pupils were dilated; I couldn't see her irises. I pinched the bridge of nose bridge, letting out and exasperated sigh. "Wow, dude, before you say anything, I know, I said I would stop but duuuuuuuuuuude I feel so good right now, I'm like floating. I can still like think thought so like don't judge." her words came out in a hurry. I shook my head, turning back to face the field. She began babbling about that, occasionally bringing up work. "Yeah, I'm not going back, I kinda hated that place if you didn't notice." She chuckled, but nodded, understanding my hatred for the store. "What are you even doing here Aidan, I thought you would be with Henrietta and those guys." She looked at me, raising a brow. "I have a project to do with Stan, I'm waiting for him to get done with practice." "Wow, can't believe Henrietta and Evan took this so well." She laughed, knowing of their ridiculous grudge against him. I hummed in response, not telling her that they didn't even know. "So, Feline, what are _you _doing here?" I questioned, turning to her. She smiled sheepishly, her pupils a bit smaller now. "Oh you know, just checking out the eye candy." She pointed towards to the field, and I followed her finger. My eyes landed on Clyde's back. I snorted. I wonder how Henrietta would have felt knowing this. I shrugged it off. "Whatever, dude." She began to babble again, and I zoned out, wishing Stan would just leave early like he said he would try to.

"Hey, Aidan, hello?" I jerked back as a hand was waved in front of my face. I looked up meeting the eyes of the owner of the hand. "Fuck, Stan, don't do that shit, I hate when people sneak up on me." "Um, Aidan, I've been standing here for a good five minutes trying to get your attention." I looked around, confused. The sky was considerably darker, and the football team was scattered about, all heading home. I saw Feline with Clyde, walking away, laughing. How long had I been zoned out? 'So, you ready to start this project?" Stan asked, smiling. I looked at him; his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat, and he was breathing a bit harder than normal. I blinked a few times, trying to concentrate. "Sure, let's go." I stood up, leaning down to pick up my bag. "Don't worry, I got it." Stan intercepted the bag from my grasp, throwing it over his shoulder. I stared at him, confused; her already had to carry his sports bag, I didn't see why he would want to carry my stuff too. "Okay, whatever." I shrugged, walking down the bleachers, heading towards the student parking lot. Stan followed closely behind me, trying to make small talk. I interrupted him. "Dude, don't you have to hit the showers? Won't you feel gross all covered in dirt and sweat?" He looked down at himself; his uniform was absolutely filthy. He laughed at himself sheepishly. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just change into the sweats I brought with me." I wrinkled my nose. Gross. "You can just take a shower at my house, now come on I'm freezing." I began walking again, briskly, trying to get out of the cold. I got to his truck before he did, tapping my foot impatiently. I shivered violently, sniffling. He jogged up, unlocking the doors with his clicker. I reached for the door, but once again he intercepted me, opening the door for me. I looked at him quizzically, but mumbled a thank you. He shut the door once I got in, and went to throw our stuff in the back. He got into the car, started it, and cranked the heat up. He hooked up his iPod and pressed shuffle. The Way by Ariana Grande blasted through the speakers. He quickly lowered the volume, flustered. I looked at him and smirked. "Are you kidding me?" He rubbed the back of his neck, turning red. "Shut up." I laughed at him, as he sped off, his face turning redder and redder with the more I laughed.

* * *

><p>tHE ENDING WAS BETTER OK. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "When You're Gone" IT'S HELLA GOOD, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!<p> 


End file.
